


Поцелуй меня

by Heidel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки – единственный, кому Стив доверяет достаточно, чтобы спросить, так ли ужасно он целуется. Но действительно ли по этой причине Стив задает этот вопрос?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921416) by [reclusiveq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq). 



> скинни!Стив, действие происходит до событий фильма «Капитан Америка: Первый Мститель», может читаться как AU

– Поцелуй меня, Баки.

Баки едва не уронил небольшой пакет с продуктами, который он принес на их крошечную кухоньку. Он кашлянул и посмотрел на Стива. Мелкий паршивец стоял, прислонившись к столу, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на него серьёзно и решительно. 

– Что? – Это прозвучало глупо, но Баки был уверен, что ослышался. Он поставил покупки на стол. 

– Я сказал, поцелуй меня. – У Стива было хорошо знакомое упрямое выражение лица. Он не собирался отступать.

Баки был вынужден признать, что это выглядело чертовски сексуально. Он велел себе остыть. 

– Почему я? – спросил Баки.

– Мне нужно знать, – лицо Стива сделалось неуверенным, почти обеспокоенным. – Мейбелл поцеловала меня и сказала, что я ужасно целуюсь.

Баки ощетинился, услышав это. Защищать Стива всегда было для него важнее всего. 

– Она стерва. Она пыталась уязвить тебя, Стив, только и всего. Она так поступает со всеми мужчинами. Ей это доставляет удовольствие. Тебе нужно попробовать поцеловать Дженис, она поможет тебе с этим.

– Я не хочу целовать Дженис. Я хочу поцеловать тебя. – Стив оттолкнулся от стола, обошел вокруг стойки и приблизился к Баки. – Пожалуйста, Баки. Я доверяю тебе. Я просто хочу знать, на самом ли деле я настолько ужасен. – Его голос слегка дрожал. – Ты единственный, кто скажет мне правду. 

Стив теперь стоял совсем близко, и Баки чувствовал легкий аромат лосьона после бритья. Ничто не удерживало его от того, чтобы схватить Стива и не только поцеловать его, но и зайти намного дальше. Баки сглотнул, не зная, на что решиться. Стив не был глупым. В их районе довольно часто можно было увидеть целующихся или делающих что еще похуже мужчин, здесь это не было чем-то особенным. Баки колебался не поэтому. 

Стив просто хотел знать. Разумеется, это не было для него игрой. Баки знал Стива слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, что тот относился к этому как к игре. Но это также не значило, что Стив хотел чего-то большего. Он просто хотел знать, так ли ужасно он целуется. Он должен был, по крайней мере, хотя бы отчасти представлять, до какой степени Баки сходил от этого с ума, но Стив предпочел не обращать внимания. 

Стив просил только о поцелуе, и Баки не был уверен, как на это реагировать. Если всё не зайдет дальше поцелуя, сможет ли Баки принять это? Но, глядя на своего мелкого и тщедушного друга, Баки понимал, что для Стива это может быть единственным шансом поцеловаться с кем-то по-настоящему. 

Баки снова сглотнул, затем наклонился и поцеловал Стива. Поцелуй был безыскусный, но едва ли он был так ужасен, как утверждала Мейбелл. Баки обнял Стива за талию, поднимая его немного, пока Стив не привстал на цыпочки. Целомудренный поцелуй стал немного менее целомудренным, когда Стив обнял Баки за шею и начал исследовать его рот своим языком. Баки мысленно чертыхнулся. Стив был не просто хорош. Он потрясающе целовался. У него был врожденный талант. 

Баки был опасно возбужден. Они тесно прижимались друг к другу, и у Баки не было никакой возможности скрыть выпуклость на своих брюках. Он с трудом прервал поцелуй, хотя и не отпустил Стива.

– Черт возьми, Стив. Ты уверен, что ни с кем раньше не целовался?

– Значит, это неплохо? – Стив посмотрел на него снизу вверх с озабоченным выражением лица, от которого Баки хотелось просто стоять здесь и целовать его еще и еще, чтобы успокоить. 

– Более чем, – сказал Баки, облизывая губы. – Блин. Если бы девушки знали, что ты умеешь так целоваться, я уверен, у тебя бы от них отбою не было.

Стив хитро усмехнулся, невинность и обеспокоенность исчезли без следа, и Баки почувствовал, что угодил в ловушку. 

– У меня уже есть тот, кого я хочу, – сказал Стив. – Благодаря Мейбелл я его только что получил. Она сказала, что если я вот так тебя поцелую, то ты не устоишь. 

Баки залился краской от смущения и опустился на пол, прислонившись спиной к шкафчику, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку. 

– Так это была уловка? 

– На самом деле, и да, и нет, – Стив опустился на колени между его ног, положил руки ему на бедра и взглянул на него сверху вниз. Баки ощущал, как близко руки Стива были к его паху. 

– Мои намеки до тебя не доходили. Я попросил тебя спать со мной, и мне казалось, было очевидно, чего я хотел, но ты решил, что я просто имел в виду спать в одной кровати. Мейбелл сказала, что иногда ты бываешь немного тугодум, и мне нужно просто сделать всё самому и поцеловать тебя. 

– Вот черт. – Но он не спорил и отнюдь не собирался этого делать. Поцелуй был невероятным и лишь раззадорил его, заставляя хотеть большего. Он облизнул губы, желая еще раз ощутить вкус губ своего друга. – В таком случае, полагаю, тебе лучше взять всё в свои руки.

Стив снова хитро улыбнулся и наклонился к нему.

– Я и собираюсь.


End file.
